


The Great Outdoors

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” you ask him, adjusting your backpack. “I’m sure backpacking wasn’t a part of your gentil English upbringing.”  
“It wasn’t,” he replies, “but you know how much I love America and all its quirks. By all means, let’s go sleep in the woods.”  
You smile at him and he flashes you that devastating smile, the one that makes panties drop all over the world. It does the same thing to you, though you’d never admit it to him. You adjust your backpack one last time and head toward the trailhead. “Ready?” you ask him. He shakes his head yes, that damn smile still on his face. You continue, “I’ll lead if that’s okay with you. I know the trail and some of these blazes aren’t as clear as they should be this early in the hiking season.”  
“Of course, love,” he replies. “I can’t think of nothing that I’d rather do than walk behind you for the next five miles, especially since you are wearing those tiny shorts. Actually, I can think of a dozen things that I’d rather do to you, but they can wait until we get to the cabin.”  
He flashes you that ridiculously sexy grin again and you can feel yourself starting to get wet. How are they two of you ever going to do anything if you just jump him every time he smiles? The man is always smiling and it always leads to sex. The man’s looks were both a blessing and a curse.  
You shoot a stern look at him, “Let’s get up the mountain before we end up fucking in the car like two teenagers. Remember what happen the last time we had play tickets? We paid all that money for those tickets and we never made it out of the limo. And you ripped those ridiculously expensive panties I was wearing. If we don’t start controlling ourselves, we might as well just lock ourselves in the house.”  
“I like that idea,” he says. “If we locked ourselves in the house, I could do whatever I wanted to you, whenever I wanted and we’d never have to wear any clothes. It would be amazing.” He starts to walk toward you and you can see where this is going to go if you don’t do something about it.   
You back away from him. “Uh uh, lover boy. Up the mountain.” You start walking and he follows a grin on his face. You can tell by that look you are going to be sore coming back down tomorrow and it’s going to have nothing to do with the five mile hike.  
The two of you hike for awhile, you point out various different rocks, trees and flowers while hiking. He points out all of the places of your body that he’s going to kiss and the things he’s going to do to you when you get to the top. It’s a warm day but you are quite sure that the wetness you are feeling isn’t all from the physical exertion of the hike.   
You stop to take a break and have a drink about half way up the mountain. As you are bending over to set down your pack, you feel him behind you. Fuck it, you think. No reason not to indulge yourselves. You haven’t seen one person the entire time you’ve been on the trail.  
He runs his hands up your thighs to the edges of your shorts. You knew these were a good idea when you put them on this morning. You bend more fully at the waist and arch your back, bringing your round ass in full contact with his crotch. The sharp intake of breath from him let’s you know that you are doing something right. That and the enormous bulge in the front of his pants.  
“Poor baby,” you say. “Have you been walking around with that for the last hour?” You stand and turn toward him. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and gives you a pitiful look before nodding his head. This man and his mouth are going to be the death of you. Bringing your hands to his belt, you start to undo it. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as you take his cock out. Running your nails over its length, you reach up and cup his balls before dropping to your knees in front of him. Looking up at him, you whisper, “Let me take care of that for you.”  
You take him in your mouth as his hands move into your hair. Sliding his cock between your lips, you suck gently. His hands tighten in your hair and pull your head toward him. You take as much of his length as you can before pulling back and running your tongue up to his head. Taking the tip in your mouth your circle your tongue around and around until he throws his head back and lets out a moan.   
You stop and look up at him, his cock in your hand. “Tell me how much you like when I suck your cock or I’m not going to finish.”  
“Fuck,” he stammers, “I fucking love it. You do amazing things with your mouth, love. I’d do anything to be able to finish in that gorgeous mouth.”  
Satisfied with his response, you start again to deep throat his cock and massage his balls. Moving faster and faster, you really start to work his shaft until you feel him start to tense. He wraps your hand tighter in your hair, pulling your mouth tight against him as far as he can and spills himself into you.   
You stand from your kneeling position in front of him as he puts his cock away. Brushing the dirt from your knees, you look up at him. He is looking at your with his mouth hanging open. You reach over and close it, your hand under his chin. “What?” you ask. “Cat got your tongue?”  
“No,” he replies, recovering his faculties enough to shoot a comeback towards you, “But I’m hoping a pussy will when we get to the top of this mountain. I do believe I owe you an orgasm.”


	2. Chapter 2

As you continue hiking, he doesn’t stop. You hear all the things that he’s going to do to you once you reach the top. By the time you get there, you are ridiculously horny. He may have gotten some relief on the way up but all you got was more and more sexually frustrated. Opening the door to the cabin, you start to take off your pack but he catches it before you can set it down. You turn to thank him and see the look in his eyes. Your pussy clenches deliciously. You know exactly what that look means. You are about to get fucked. Hard.  
“Take off your shorts. Let me see how wet you are,” he demands, his eyes never leaving yours.   
“Yes, sir,” you reply. This is one of his favorite games and you know your role in his fantasies very well. You slide your shorts down slowly. Bending at the waist, you arch your back and stick your ass out. It brushes against his crotch and he gasps.  
“You naughty girl,” he says. “Is that how you want to play this?”  
“Yes, sir,” you say again. “I’ve been a very, very bad girl.”  
“Well,” he says, spinning you around to face him. “You know what happens to bad girls.”  
“They get spanked!” you say breathlessly. You like this game just as much as he does, maybe more.  
“That’s exactly right,” he replies moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Now come here and take your punishment like a good girl.”  
You walk over to him and he pulls you down onto his lap. He rubs one hand over your ass and uses the other to hold down your legs. When he removes his hand from your ass, you tense, knowing that the hit is coming, just not when. He waits, watching you squirm on his lap and you can feel his cock hardening against your stomach. The anticipation of the blow is driving you crazy and he knows it. Finally, he brings his hand down, fast and sharp and removes it just as quickly.   
His hand comes down four more times before he stands and pulls you to your feet with him. You can barely stand, you legs weak from the hike and the spanking he just delivered as well as the desire coursing through your body. Your ass hurts but it is a delicious pain, one that makes you feel alive.   
He bends you over the back of the armchair at the foot of the bed. Gripping the back of the chair, you brace yourself. He isn’t going to be gentle. This fuck is going to be quick and rough and you can’t fucking wait. Your pussy is dripping at the thought of his cock taking your roughly. You hear the sound of his zipper opening and you moan in anticipation and spread your legs wider.  
He runs the tip of his cock down your ass as he whispers in your ear, “Do you want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes!” you moan. “Please fuck me!”  
“That wasn’t very convincing, love,” he whispers still running his cock over your body. “If you need my cock inside of you, you need to convince me.”  
“Fuck, Tom! Please fuck me hard. I need you inside of me. Your cock pounding my cunt relentlessly. I’m hungry for you. Please put your cock inside of me,” you beg.   
You hear a satisfied grunt from behind you as his cock moves lower. Parting your pussy lips, he slams inside of you. You gasp as he fills you completely. He pulls out and slams into you again. He grabs your hips and continues his assault on your body. You are screaming his name mixed with the occasional ‘oh fuck’ and ‘fuck me’. One hand moves from your hip and grabs you by the ponytail and pulls your head back. Using it to his advantage, he begins pulling your body back toward him. The effect on your body is immediate. You come around his cock, screaming his name.  
You grip the chair as your body comes down from your violent orgasm. Your legs are weak from the hike and the fucking but you have no relief as his cock continues to pound into you. You feel another orgasm following closely on the heels of your first and you aren’t sure if your body can handle it. You feel his grip on both your hip and your hair tightens as his pace quicken. He must be close.  
With a guttural sound, he pushes into you even deeper and empties himself inside of you. With a moan, you pussy clamps down on his twitching cock and you come again. You feel his arms around you as he slowly withdraws from you and leads you to the bed. You collapse onto it, your body exhausted from the activities of the day. He moves to lie down next to you.  
“Love, I think hiking is quickly becoming one of my favorite activities,” he says gathering you in his arms.


End file.
